The present invention generally relates to the venting of various components, such as automotive components associated with an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a design for a new and improved breather assembly for confining the ingress of water and/or contaminants into a vent port, in both positive and negative pressure environments. By way of a non-limiting example, the present invention is particularly useful in conjunction with EGR vent ports, vents for duty cycle purge solenoids, three way solenoids, proportional valves, (ESM) EGR system modules, exhaust vents and ports, PVC valves, and/or the like.
Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valves are known in the art. Generally, they restrict the exhaust gasses back into the cylinders for lowering nitrogen oxide emission levels caused by high combustion temperatures. Typically, exhaust gas recirculation valves include holes (e.g., vents) in the base that are considered critical to its proper operation. Because of the necessity of these vent holes, the positioning of the EGR valve in the engine compartment must be considered. Particularly, if the EGR valve is positioned too close to conditions which would cause water, road slurry and the like to enter the EGR valve, it may cause failure of the EGR valve. Of course, this is an undesirable condition.
Typically in the past, EGR valves have been readily placed in positions of the engine compartment that do not receive very much road splash or the like. Therefore, there have been no problems with EGR valves in the past. However, in today""s market where redesigns of engine compartments and components are desirable for both cost savings and weight reductions, there has been interest in placement of EGR valves and other components in other than ideal locations, in order to accommodate size, weight and manufacturing conditions.
Additionally, there is concern over the protection of components that operate under positive pressure environments, such as exhaust ports and valves. Although the potential for the ingress of water and contaminants may differ from components that operate under negative pressure environments, such as EGR valves, there is still a threat that water and contaminants will find their way into such components and adversely affect their performance.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a breather assembly that can protect various components, such as ports, valves, and other associated components, in both positive and negative pressure environments, such that placement of these components are less critical.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an air breather assembly or system for use in either positive and/or negative pressure environments, wherein the air breather assembly includes a single intake tube and a baffle assembly, for that tube. The baffle assembly includes a baffle portion and an overflow vent portion. A cover portion is included for preventing ingress of contaminants from above, and the baffle portion prevents contaminant ingress from below.
The present invention readily provides for venting of any component in a harsher environment where road splash may be evident. The breather assembly blocks the ingress of contaminants from the lower end by way of a baffle assembly. Any splash or road debris that comes from above the baffle assembly is guarded by an upper cover portion that prevents inflow from water from above.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a breather assembly for use in conjunction with a breather tube is provided, comprising: (1) a baffle portion; (2) an overflow vent portion; and (3) a shroud portion for preventing ingress of contaminants.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a breather assembly is provided, comprising: (1) an inlet tube in communication with an inlet chamber; (2) an outer shroud for guarding against ingress of materials from a first direction; said chamber defined between a vented upper portion and a vented lower portion; and (3) an overflow chamber defined between said vented upper portion and said outer shroud, and including a drain for draining any liquid trapped therebetween.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a breather system is provided, comprising: (1) a connection portion having a tube for connection to a vent; (2) an inner tubular member affixed inside said connection portion at a first end thereof, for forming a first chamber; (3) a vented end cap at a second end of said tubular member; and (4) an outer peripheral wall portion extending around said first portion, said wall portion defining a lower drain for dissipating water from said first portion; said inner tubular member including at least one vent hole adjacent said first portion for dissipating water from said first chamber to said lower drain.